Trouble in the Hart of Bluebell - (A Zade Fanfiction)
by Greedybee
Summary: Zoe had been shoving aside her feelings for Wade ever since she met him. But then, something clicks. But when she finds out that the Rammer Jammer was robbed on the night that Wade locked up, she doesn't know what to do. Was it her fault that Wade was distracted when he locked up, rushing to try and get her home? And is ready to make it public now that this has happened?
1. Chapter 1

"Uh, what a _day_," Zoe slanted her way over to the bar in the Rammer Jammer and pushed herself up into a bar stool, placing her purse on the table in front of her. "Where are all the customers? Did you scare them all away?" She smirked as she grabbed a chip from the bowl next to her.

Wade laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha, very funny." He then leant down so his face was inches from hers. "But who says I didn't plan to scare them all away?"

Zoe avoided his eye contact for a few seconds, and then turned back to look at him. "Hmm, I don't know. I'm guessing the answer is no one since no one is here to say anything."

She pushed his face away, and began to move herself off the stole. "Have fun in this lonely, empty restaurant Wade. I'm sure your numerous imaginary friends will just love spending some time with you."

She went to grab her purse when Wade's hand slammed down on her wrist.

"Let me give you a lift home." His eyes glinted.

"Sure," Zoe shrugged. "Can you just leave like this?"

"Everyone is gone, and they left it up to me to close up."

"Wow, they really trusted you will that?" Zoe teased. "I don't believe it."

"Believe it Doc," Wade joined her at the door with a heavy set of keys.

Zoe laughed. "I may struggle."

Wade leant down so his cheek brushed hers. "Oh, don't worry. Ill help make it real easy to understand."

Zoe took a step away from him, her skin tingling, trying to centre herself.

"Come on, I should be home by now." She said, mildly flustered.

Wade smiled knowingly, and locked the door. Leaving the keys on a hook beside the window, he guided Zoe out of the restaurant and slammed it shut. Checking the door handle once to see if it was locked, and seeing that it was, Wade wrapped his arm around Zoe's small shoulder and said, "So, you in the mood for some beer?"

They pulled up slowly to the front of Zoe's house. The engine chugged to a stop, and Wade turned to see Zoe staring at her hands.

"Um, Zoe I..." He began when she cut him off.

"Do you want to come inside?" She blurted out. "I mean, I do have some beer. Only one bottle though, but... Um..."

Wade smiled a genuine smile. "I'd love to."

"Ok," Zoe jumped out of the car and jogged to the door, holding it wide open for Wade to walk through.

He stopped in the doorway of her bedroom and turned to her. "Remember when you thought a ghost was haunting you and you made me sleep on the couch? Though I guess you seeing one of our supposed dead now undead town heroes wasn't a lie in the end."

Zoe placed down her purse and turned to him, hands on her hips. "For one thing, I never forced you to stay."

Wade raised an eye brow.

"Ok so I may have begged a little..." She turned her back and began her way to the small kitchen. When he didn't follow she turned back and demanded, "Do you want your beer or not?"

Wade walked slowly over to her, and looked down on her small frame.

"No, I don't actually," he said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I want to be one hundred percent sober for this."

Zoe's breath hiked, her eyes glued to his chest, not daring to look up. "For what?"

Wade tilted her head upwards so she could see the lust in his eyes. "I think you know."

Zoe looked deep into his eyes. _It won't mean anything,_ she thought to herself. _Give into the temptation, just this once Zoe. Just this once. You deserve it. _Closing her eyes, she knew in her heart that she was lying to herself. It _would_ mean something.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. Wade seemed to freeze for a second in shock. Then a huge smile erupted across his face.

Leaning down, he bashed his lips up against hers, longing to make this vision, this dream, a reality. And it was happening. This was no dream.

Picking her up as is she were as light as a feather, Wade managed to get her to the bed when he then broke away from the kiss.

Zoe's breathing was heavy.

"What..." She began when he pressed a finger to his lips.

"I just want to remember this," he said, his eyes darting across her clothed body, relishing in the moment. It was probably one of the most serious things Zoe had ever heard Wade say. Ever.

"I think you've had enough time now," Zoe reached up and grabbed the back of his head. Pulling this faces so close that their noses touched she muttered, "this better be worth it."

Wade laughed then. "Oh Doc, trust me, it will be."

Then, slinking among the darkness, the sound of breaking glass echoed throughout the silent, small town of Bluebell. Reaching through the window and grabbing the keys, a white smile light up the darkness as they opened the door to the Rammer Jammer and soaked in their moment of success.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe rolled over, her body slamming into another, and her memories of last night came flooding back. She grabbed at the sheet, and covered herself, why she didn't know why. Wade's eyes opened slowly, and his mouth curved into a very pleased smile.

"So it wasn't a dream," he whispered, touching her arm, and sending shivers down her back. Zoe jumped back.

"No, it wasn't," she began looking around for her clothes.

Wade watched her, arms behind his head. "By the couch," he smirked, and Zoe looked at him, unimpressed.

"Don't you have something to do, like torment a poor innocent child?" Zoe asked as she put on her clothes as neatly as she could while in a rush.

"Nah Doc, today is my day off."

"Well lucky you," Zoe stormed to the door.

"We should do this again," Wade called, and Zoe stopped.

She shook her head, and ignored him. It took all her self control to not say, "Let's." That alone made her worried for her mental health.

She snuck over to her own house, and got changed and freshened up. She made her way over to the Mayor's house, and slammed open the door.

"Lavon, you wouldn't what I have to tell you..." she began, and then looked up to see an assembly of people, including Lavon, staring straight at her.

"Zoe," Lavon stood up and quickly ushered her out the door. "Sorry, but this is a bad time."

"Why, what's wrong?" Zoe placed a hand on her hip. "Your meeting aren't normally this early in the morning."

"One, it's 11 o'clock, and two, someone broke into the Rammer Jammer and everything is smashed."

Zoe stood there in shock. "Was anything stolen?!"

Lavon shook his head. "There was nothing there worth anything, escpically once it was all smashed. And the bad thing is, the criminal did all the damage in clothes. Someone knew what they were doing."

Zoe couldn't believe it. "I have to tell Wade!"

Lavon raised an eye brow. "He didn't have anything to do with what you wanted to tell me, did he?"

Zoe gave Lavon her best puppy dog eyes.

Lavon sighed. "I have to get back to my meeting, Zoe. Go and tell Wade, and then bring him back here. Got it? Nothing silly."

Zoe nodded. "Ok, you can count on me."

Lavon turned his back, the sound of her heels on dirt sounding among the birds. "Hopefully I can Zoe, hopefully I can."

Zoe ran back over to Wade's as fast her high heels would allow her, and bashed on the door.

"Wade!" She yelled. "Open up, this is important!"

He opened the door almost instantly, and leant against the door frame, his jeans hanging low on his bare torso. Zoe shook her head.

"Someone broke into the Rammer Jammer," Zoe said quietly, and then looked at the ground.

Wade's smile dropped. "What...?"

Zoe looked up. "Lavon is holding a meeting, and he wants me to take you over to his house as soon as I can."

Wade nodded, unable to fully process the information.

"Was anything stolen?" He said, roughly putting on a shirt and doing up the buttons with fumbling fingers.

"Let me help," Zoe grabbed his shirt, and slowly pushed his hands away. She did up his top, trying to ignore their closeness. "And no, nothing was stolen. But, once they were finished, there was nothing to steal."

"Thanks," Wade straightened his shirt. "Well then, we better get over to Lavon's."

He held out his hand, taking Zoe completely by surprise.

"Come on Doc, I'm kind of freaking out here," he pleaded, and she grabbed his hand, wrapping her fingers around his tightly.

**Thanks for reading guys! What do you think is going to happen next?! Don't forget to comment and favourite and all of that stuff, that would be amazing! - Greedybee xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe couldn't help noticing how nice to felt to be holding Wade's hand. Safe. Strangely so. Though she had to remind herself that the situation it's self wasn't so good. Clearing her mind, she tried to be strong for Wade.

Walking into Lavon's house, their fingers slipped apart as Lavon turned around.

"Wade, good, you're here," Lavon ushered him over, and Wade's face showed nothing but a look of pain. "Come and sit down."

Zoe went to move forward when lavon stopped her. "Zoe, you need to go into town."

Zoe's face screwed into a very unpleased expression.

"You need to go and reassure people. You're the doctor. They need you."

"I'm a doctor not a psychologist."

"You're the town doctor. I'm the mayor. Go and help them now."

Zoe didn't think she'd seen Lavon so serious. With a grumble she replied, "Fine. But take care of Wade."

Lavon raised an eye brow, but didn't speak. Zoe headed out the door and to her car.

Driving into town, Zoe had never seen Blue Bell so... well, unorganised. The Rammer Jammer had been sectioned off, and quite a crowd has gathered there. Some people were just walking around aimlessly, wondering what to do now there might be a criminal in their safe, wonderful country town. Lavon was right. These people needed some reassurance. But if Zoe could give it, she wasn't sure.

Getting out of her car, she made her way to the scene of the crime.

"Oh, Zoe," Annabeth ran over as fast as she could when she saw the Doctor approaching the Rammer Jammer. "Isn't it just horrible?"

Zoe nodded. "I know. Who would do this?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know. Everyone eats at the Rammer Jammer, no one would want to wreck it, not like this."

Zoe looked around, and saw how crushed everyone was. And scared. No one looked guilty, no one looked vaguely fake in their expressions.

"I'm going to solve this mystery," Zoe said, and turned to Annabeth. "I'm going to make these people feel safe again."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not too sure," Zoe said, and then shook her head. "But I have no choice."

"Right," Annabeth gave her a doubtful look, and Zoe began to march towards her office. "Good luck with that!"

Zoe waved in response, and began to climb the steps up to her practice.

Storming in the door she saw Lemon in a hushed discussion with her father. They silenced as soon as she entered the room.

"You don't have to stop talking because I walked into the room," Zoe said. "Not this time anyway. We all want to find the criminal, so we have to work together on this."

Lemon looked at the ground, and then turned to Zoe. "You're exactly right," she pulled that expression she does when she's feeling uncomfortable, but is trying to hide it. "But what if people are beginning to think that it was you?"

Zoe's mouth dropped open. "What?!"


End file.
